


Because you´re mine

by michaelaloveseaside



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, at some point before the real shit happens, i just needed to calm down, post 2x28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelaloveseaside/pseuds/michaelaloveseaside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thing I wrote immediately after episode 28 while listening Halsey´s cover of "I walk the line", cause maybe I´m crazy but I can see hollstein in it.<br/>Basically just Carmilla never ending stream of thoughts while she sits in front of Laura´s bedroom. And some comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because you´re mine

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this wasn´t edited so... be gentle on me.=)

All I could think of right now, sitting alone before our - Laura´s bedroom waiting for the world to collapse, was that it felt just the same as the night before every sacrifice I took part in. Because it always felt like dying inside, even in those years I was sure there´s nothing in me left to feel something. I ran away the minute my part was done with the desperate look each and every single one of those girl I´ve lured to my mother gave me – and been on the run from her, from my fucked up reality and mostly from myself only to come back in my destined time.

But there was no way I´d run away this time and left Laura behind. No matter her own feelings, no matter her silent words that creeped to me through the door and made me wish for nothing but to become the hero she wanted me to be and save the day – and every one that should follow.

It was probably the best and the worst thing about her – she made you believe. She gave you faith with every hopeful look of her face. There was nothing to do, no way to beat the enemy, no faith in miracle when her eyes were closed and nightmares ate every light that was inside of her.

There was only one battle going on while the world waited for the morning to bring its doom – the one that raged behind my ribs every time I´ve heard her say my name.  
And at first, she must have been dreaming of something shiny, cause she spoke my name the way she used to but then the scenario changed, cause suddenly, there was fear in the way she was sharply breathing and whispered “no no please no” over and over again before her heartbeat went crazy and I knew I have to wake her up before her nightmares beat her daylight suffering.

So I got up quickly and gently opened the door, not even caring about shutting the door before I immediately headed to her.

I sat next to her and reached for her right hand that was curled in a fist with her knuckles bright white.

“Laura. Laura, wake up.” I whispered and started to stroke her hair but she only shifted in her sleep and her body tensed even more just before she shouted my name and opened her eyes wide in shock.

“I´m here, Laura. It´s okay, I´m here.” I whispered and as soon as I pulled her in a hug and she realized she´s awake, she relaxed into my arms. And then started to cry.

“I thought… Carm, I thought -” she gasped for breath.

“I know. It´s okay. I´m here now.” I said with my mouth pressed to her hair and felt her arms tightened around me.

“Don´t leave me. Please Carm don´t… just-“she said, looking to my eyes as intense as she was half expecting me to disappear.  
I laid her back on the bed and laid down myself next to her, never letting her hand go of mine.

“I´m here. I´ll still be here when you wake up, okay?” I whispered as soft as I could and tried to smile.

She just nodded and closed her eyes.

 

When we woke up with the first sunlight reaching our faces through the window, I was still holding her hand and never let her go as our world shattered in pieces.


End file.
